Tank Demon
Tank Demon (タンク デーモン Tanku Daemon) is a tiger-tank themed Nazi kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Tank Demon is gun-happy and eager to go into battle and shares his hatred of the Jigora with Victory Demon and Sleepy Demon. He doesn't say much and doesn't question any orders of Victory Demon's acting more or less like a brutal soldier version of a yes-man to him. He isn't the brightest soldier either, often asking questions and easily getting confused, unless it's an attack order. History Debut: TripGoji and Sevengar Go To Mars Tank Demon first appeared when he along with Sleepy Demon showed up with Victory Demon to discuss plans to invade Earth and to kill all the Jigoras, as well as hear some of Victory Demon's war stories. Tank Demon listened carefully to Victory Demon, though he was still very eager to go into battle right away, looking forward to killing some Jigora. When Sleepy Demon alarmed them all of intruders, Tank Demon right away ran into battle. Later on after Sevengar freed the Jigoras and the Jigoras began rebelling and destroying their base, Tank Demon showed up along with Sleepy Demon and Victory Demon to take down TripGoji, Sevengar and King Ghidorat. TripGoji blasted his PDCR! Atomic Breath at Tank Demon, taking him down instantly. MekaGojira Beta then wrapped his arms around Tank Demon and began to sing a song, defeating Tank Demon and also scaring him off. I Did Nazi That Coming Following Sleepy Demon's defeat, Tank Demon then took control over the Mind Control Beer strategy. He sent out several trucks and jets to deliver the Nazi Mind Control Beer to the city of San Francisco in order to convert the city's population into becoming Nazis. When TripGoji began to shoot at the trucks and destroy them, Tank Demon then ordered his Stormtrooper Narutons to fire at TripGoji, firing missiles at him. TripGoji managed to dodge some missiles around, to which since Tank Demon then sent in some Nazi jets into the city to spray the city with Nazi Mind Control Beer in order to make it easier to turn people into Nazis. It seemed that TripGoji was in quite a pickle. As TripGoji then fought off the rest of the Stormtrooper Narutons, Tank Demon then transformed into his tank form and then moved out, heading out to command the jets next. Tank Demon then reached a hidden area, and then transformed into his monster form, commanding the jets. TripGoji and Sevengar then both shot down many of the jets with their weapons, angering Tank Demon. Not wanting to sit this aside, Tank Demon then rushed in and attacked TripGoji, firing his chest cannon at TripGoji. Tank Demon then fired at TripGoji a second time, causing TripGoji to crash against some buildings. Tank Demon then rushed up and beat at TripGoj with his treads. TripGoji then leaped up and kicked at Tank Demon, sending him back. Tank Demon then fired some tank rounds from his chest cannon around at TripGoji, causing some explosions. As TripGoji flopped around due to the blasts, TripGoji then fired his PDCR! Atomic Breath and Giant Wall of Text against Tank Demon, blasting and tangling him. Tank Demon then managed to get out free however, and then TripGoji slapped his tail against him, to which Tank Demon then bashed his treads against him and then firing his chest cannon at TripGoji, causing TripGoji to fall over from the blast. In retaliation, TripGoji then fired his Diamond Uzi at Tank Demon's chest cannon, causing Tank Demon quite some pain. TripGoji then delivered a strong kick against Tank Demon, sending him falling off and then blasted his PDCR! Atomic Breath against Tank Demon. Tank Demon was then set on fire and crashed into the waters, to where he crash landed at and was defeated. Following his defeat, Sevengar destroyed the last of the jets, officially ending the Mind Control Beer strategy. Arrival of the Führer's Right-Hand Man Tank Demon briefly appeared in the RP where he was seen at Island X along with his other Nazi comrades for the brief meeting. Upon Eisernes Kreuz's dismissal, Victory Demon ordered Tank Demon (along with Sleepy Demon) to help arrange Eisernes Kreuz's ceremony for the night. Send Out the Biomonster!! Tank Demon briefly appeared in the RP where he was present for Victory Demon's board meeting. He also was present to witness Biomonster's entrance. The Master Race Tank Demon along with Sleepy Demon and their superior Eisernes Kreuz were later sent down to Montana to test out their newly recieved "Golden Dust Guns" while Biomonster took care of TripGoji and Sevengar. The three then proceeded to fly in their spaceships all the way down to Helena, Montana on Earth. Tank Demon was at first hesitant to use the gun, given what was contained, but upon using it on Earth, he did a 180 and then became really eager to use the weapon. Tank Demon, Sleepy Demon and Eisernes Kreuz then advanced into the city, where the three demanded to the citizens of Helena to surrender to the Nazis. Naturally, the citizens didn't react so well to this and sent the army after the three. Tank Demon acted quickly, firing his tank chest cannon and his Golden Dust gun at the tanks, civilians and buildings. However soon Mothra Hanako and Nauntis came in, the former dropping Nauntis on Tank Demon---the two then got locked into combat. Tank Demon fired his chest tank cannon at Nauntis, to which Nauntis retaliated back with his by firing his atomic breath at him. Not wanting to be so easily beaten, Tank Demon took out his Golden Dust gun and prepared to shoot at Nauntis--but before he could do so, Sevengar then sprang into action and repeatedly punched at him, causing the gun to fly right out of Tank Demon's hands. Tank Demon kicked Sevengar aside in order to retrieve it, however then Nauntis rammed against Tank Demon, causing the two to wrestle each other---with Sevengar soon joining in and firing several missiles at Tank Demon. Tank Demon began rapidly firing some tank blasts at Nauntis and Sevengar, but then Nauntis fired his spiral ray at Tank Demon, followed up by more of Sevengar's missiles. Tank Demon was hit by both Nauntis's spiral heat ray AND more of Sevengar's missiles, which hit him in a critical spot, creating a hole that went RIGHT through him. Tank Demon then fell over and exploded, destroying him. His fallen Golden Dust gun was later retrieved by Eisernes Kreuz. Abilities & Arsenal * Chest Tank Cannon: '''Tank Demon has a tank cannon on his chest like an actual cannon, so he is able to fire powerful tank blasts from his chest at his foes. His blasts are at missile strength. * '''Treads: '''Tank Demon can use his treads to either presumably roll on the ground or use them to bash or flatten buildings and foes. * '''Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Tank Demon is decent at hand-to-hand combat, being able to flip and bash against his enemies. * '''Truck Control: Tank Demon has control over trucks that he can use to send out to deliver the Mind Control beer. * Jet Control: Tank Demon can also control jets to deliver and spray Mind Control beer. * Transformation: Tank Demon can transform into a tank in order to move out and roll. * Golden Dust Gun: Given to him by Victory Demon and Eisernes Kreuz, Tank Demon was armed with an advanced golden gun that could fire out the toxic deadly virus known as the "Golden Dust". It is capable of mutating and infecting the target within seconds of contact. The only thing it can't infect are robots. It also appears to be able to melt buildings. However, due to it's nature, Tank Demon can easily get infected too if not careful. After being destroyed by Nauntis and Sevengar, the current whereabouts of the gun are unknown, other than Eisernes Kreuz took them. Weaknesses * Chest Tank Cannon Damage: Any damage done to Tank Demon's chest tank cannon is deadly to Tank Demon. Trivia * Tank Demon's main details appears to be unfinished, but this is unknown. * He and Sleepy Demon are the first members of the Martian Nazi Party to have been killed off. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Demons Category:Low Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Character Category:Kaiju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased